


W

by immiza



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiza/pseuds/immiza
Summary: "Kendimi bildim bileli kırmızıyım ben." dedi bana. "Kan kırmızısı. Başka bir şey olmaz. Olamaz.""Olabilir." dedim yavaşça. "Benim beyaz ışığım olabilirsin, bunu hiç düşündün mü?"





	W

Onu gören, bakışlarını unutamazdı hiç.

Şanına yaraşan da buydu aslında.

Bir avcı, avının son anında kendinin olmasından büyük zevk duyardı şüphesiz.

W.

Herkes onu böyle biliyordu. Ben ise...

İçindeki insanı öldüremeyen, çaresiz bir kadın olarak.


End file.
